Feliz Aniversário!
by Pan Kit
Summary: Fic que ganhei de niver! Muito obrigada, Senhorita Nina.


Capitulo 1 Aniversário

Dormia tranqüilamente naquele 5 de novembro. Já eram mais de dez da manhã, mas a claridade não entrava no cômodo com as cortinas fechadas. Além do mais, era seu aniversário, tinha o direito de ficar na cama mais um pouquinho, por isso ninguém a acordara. Apenas dormia, exausta pela super festa que amigas, irmãs e prima fizeram no dia anterior, por não poder estar no dia, então estava simplesmente alheia ao que se passava na porta:

— Assine aqui, por favor.

— Pronto. — Pegou a enorme caixa e logo em seguida a deixou cair no chão — Ai! Está pesada! O que tem aqui, chumbo?

O carteiro tirou o boné, passou o braço na testa, respirando fundo, e até abriu um sorriso de alívio. Foi embora continuar o seu serviço, deixando a tarefa de carregar a caixa à pessoa que a recebera. Esta, então, reparou melhor na caixa: media cerca de 1,20 m x 70 cm x 70 cm e estava embrulhada com papel de presente rubro e uma fita dourada. Notou que havia um cartão endereçado à Lina, confirmando sua suspeita de que era um presente para a aniversariante da casa. Mas o que haveria ali dentro? Só tinha um meio de saber: foi empurrando a caixa até chegar à garota.

— Lina, tá acordada?

— ...

— Lina, tá acordada?

— ...

— LINAAAAA, TÁ ACORDADAAAA!

— Hã? Hein? Como? — ela finalmente acordou.

— Ah, você tava dormindo? Desculpa, nem percebi!

Lina resolveu não dignificar isso com uma resposta e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça para continuar com o sono dos justos. Nele, estava no Santuário, sentada na cadeira do Grande Mestre, enquanto todos os cavaleiros de ouro a paparicavam (menos o Mestre Ancião, claro, eca!).

— Chegou um presente para você!

— Presente? — ela arregalou os olhos — O que que é?

— É essa caixa pesadona aqui. Olha, veio com esse cartão! — Estendeu o cartão para ela, que o pegou.

— É da Srta. Nina. — abriu o cartão, onde estava escrito:

"Oi, Lina, Parabéns! Tudo de bom pra você! Abra o seu presente quando estiver sozinha..."

A aniversariante, ainda sonolenta, segurava o cartão, tentando adivinhar o que era. "Abrir quando eu estiver sozinha? Que estranho... Será que... Não, impossível!"

— E então, o que é que tá escrito aí? – a prima que estava 'responsável' por ela já estava mais que curiosa.

— Hmmm... Sei lá, to morrendo de sono! Ai, nem hoje, que é o meu aniversário, me deixam dormir nessa casa!

— Xiiii, que mau humor! Tô saindo, tô saindo...

Lina logo se viu sozinha e foi abrir seu presente. Assim que tirou a fita e o papel, seus olhos foram ofuscados por um intenso brilho dourado.

— Oh, é a urna da armadura de ouro de Escorpião!

Ela encostou de leve os dedos na caixa, que imediatamente se abriu em resposta. De dentro dela, saiu um homem musculoso de pele morena, olhos muito azuis e uma cascata de cachos loiros que iam quase até a sua cintura. O rapaz estava vestido com a armadura de ouro de Escorpião. Ele respirou fundo e se espreguiçou.

— Ai, até que enfim, tava apertado aí dentro! Oi, sou o cavaleiro Milo, de Escorpião... Você deve ser a aniversariante, Kitsune Lina, não é isso? — curvou-se e beijou sua mão delicadamente.

Após observar a garota com os olhinhos brilhando e a boca aberta por alguns minutos, Milo decidiu ir embora. Foi quando ela despertou de seu transe.

— Espera! O que é que você veio fazer aqui? E como um homem do seu tamanho coube dentro daquela caixa? E como você conseguia respirar?

— Não, isso não importa...

— Ei! Essa não é aquela frase que falam toda hora em "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" para não explicarem o inexplicável!

O rapaz suspirou e em seguida começou a falar:

— Primeiro: eu sou forte, mas também sou bastante flexível! Segundo: eu podia respirar muito bem com os furinhos que o Mu colocou na urna de Escorpião! E eu vim te dar os parabéns, oras, não é seu aniversário!— cruzou os braços e virou as costas, aborrecido.

— Desculpa, Milucho... Mas é que eu não tava esperando por isso! — "Aquela ficwriter devia estar chapada quando escreveu isso, só pode!", pensava.

Ele sorriu e se virou para encarar Lina outra vez.

— Ah, já ia esquecendo! Trouxe isso aqui pra você... — ele foi pegar algo de dentro da urna (sim, cabia mais alguma coisa!), quando foi interrompido pela garota:

— Peraí, pára tudo! — ele ficou estático, sem entender nada — O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui, que ainda não te agarrei?

Imediatamente, Lina pulou no pescoço de Milo e ficou mais grudada que bicho-preguiça na árvore. Ele se surpreendeu com a velocidade da menina (ela era mais rápida que muito cavaleiro de bronze!), que o pegou desprevenido. Ela o apertava tão forte que ele estava quase sufocando! Pensou naquele momento que, se houvessem outras como ela, os cavaleiros do zodíaco seriam facilmente derrotados. De repente, a menina saiu do abraço, deixando um Milo perplexo, vermelho e sem ar. Enquanto ele recuperava as forças, ela continuou a tietagem:

— Milucho, eu sei tudo sobre você, tudo, pode perguntar! Sei sua altura, peso, data de aniversário... Aliás, é daqui a três dias, né!

— Isso mesmo! Somos do mesmo signo! É por isso que você é minha fã, não é?

"Dã! É porque você é gostooooooooso mesmo! Será que ele não tem espelho em casa, não? Vou ter que jogar um caôzinho nele, senão vai ficar muito metido!"

— É... Adivinhou... Mesmo signo... — Lina deu aquele sorriso que ela costumava treinar na frente do espelho para tirar foto, jogando charme.

— Ah, tava indo buscar o seu presente, né! — ele foi até a urna novamente, mas sem tirar os olhos da garota dessa vez, para se proteger de um possível "ataque".

— Miiiii... Presente? Não precisava... VOCÊ é o meu presente! — "Droga, elogiei! Agora ele vai ficar se achando!"

— É verdade! — "ai, eu sou o máximo! Todas me amam!" — Mas sabe como é, a galera lá no Santuário falou que você estava fazendo aniversário, e que seria muita pretensão eu aparecer sem nada, né... E quando eu digo galera, isso quer dizer aquele 'metido a educado' do Camus... — estendeu a caixa branca envolta por uma fita vermelha.

Ela abriu a caixa: eram bombons.

— Er... Espero que não se importe... Eu acabei comendo alguns... Mas sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei naquela urna!

— Ah, que é isso Milo, tudo bem...

Ela colocou um bombom na boca, e ele ficava assistindo como que se estivesse sofrendo uma tortura!

— Você não quer?

— Não, obrigado... É seu presente!

— Tem cert...

— Bom, já que insiste! Eu não quero fazer desfeita! — sorriu igual criança pegando o bombom, e Lina achou o cavaleiro ainda mais fofo! — Valeu, gata!

Foi quando ela teve um estalo. "Valeu, 'gata'? Valeu, 'gata'! Lina, sua idiota, o Milo é GREGO! Esse aí não passa de um cosplay muito do fajuto! E ainda por cima comeu o meu chocolate! Aaaaaai, eu mato a Nina! Depois de dar uns tapas nesse 'deus grego paraguaio'! Eu não acredito que eu agarrei o 'cover' do Milo!", ela soltava fumacinhas pelas orelhas.

— 'Valeu, gata'? Você vai morreeeeeer!

Ela foi com tudo para cima do rapaz, dando tapinhas, beliscões, unhadas e puxando sem dó aquele cabelo maravilhoso. O loiro conseguia desviar de alguns 'golpes', mas outros o acertaram em cheio! Quando ele estava quase sem forças, prestes a desistir, ele decidiu tentar mais uma vez! Perguntou:

— Por que? Por que?

— Ora, como por quê? Você tentou me enganar! Eu sei que você não é o cavaleiro de Escorpião! O verdadeiro Milo é GREGO! Eu sei tudo sobre vo... Er... Sobre ele, lembra?

— Sim, e daí?

— E daí que o seu Português é perfeito! Até gíria você fala! Admita, admita que você se passou pelo Milucho só para poder chegar perto desse corpinho que nunca será seu!

"Eu disse pro Camus que esse negócio de bombonzinho pra lá, fitinha pra lá ia acabar subindo à cabeça da garota... Pronto, ficou metida! Tsc, tsc, eu que entendo de mulher, aquele lá não pega ninguém! Agora vou cortar um dobrado pra ela voltar ao normal!"

— Olha aqui, você entendeu tudo errado! O meu Português é fluente porque eu tenho um amigo brasileiro, o Deba, que me ensinou a falar a língua de vocês... E como a gente tem que ficar em casa o dia inteiro, né, mó falta do que fazer, eu to sempre batendo papo com ele... Aí já viu: quase não tenho sotaque e conheço um monte de gíria!

— Você está falando do Aldebaran, o cavaleiro de Touro? Hmmm... Talvez você esteja dizendo a verdade!

— É esse 'mermo'! — ele abusava da sorte falando 'carioquês', ela o encarou, desconfiada.

— Pode até ser, mas e se você estiver mentindo!

— Pra mim, chega! Detesto quando duvidam de mim! Sou o verdadeiro Milo de Escorpião, e vou provar!

Pegou Lina no colo, saiu pela janela, e deu umas voltas pelo quarteirão à velocidade da luz. O vento nos cabelos era uma coisa alucinante.

— Ueeeeeeeeba! Ué, já acabou? — logo eles estavam no ponto de partida.

— O que você queria? Isso é velocidade da luz, é pra ser rápido, mesmo! E então, acredita em mim?

— Miluuuuuuuuuuucho! — ela se jogou no pescoço dele de novo — Mil desculpas! O que é que eu posso fazer pra você me perdoar?

— Er... Bem... — engasgando — Que tal afrouxar os braços só um pouquinho pra eu poder respirar?

Ela riu e o soltou. O cavaleiro caiu no chão, desacordado.

— Você é muito engraçado! Ei, Milo? Você tá bem?

Lina o sacudiu um pouco. Nada. De repente, ela teve uma idéia: pegou um bombom e colocou próximo ao nariz do loiro, para que ele cheirasse. Ele acordou do desmaio instantaneamente.

— Hã? Hein? Chocolate! — nhac!

"E lá se vai mais um bombom!", ela pensava. Depois de tanta confusão, os dois ficaram algum tempo calados, apenas comendo os chocolates. Foi quando sobrou apenas um bombom na caixa. Silêncio. Os dois se encaravam, se estudavam. Ele foi mais rápido e o pegou. "Milo, que decepção, hein! Tu só é gatinho, mais nada!", ela pensava, "Nem pra me dar o último bomb...", nisso, o rapaz estendeu o doce para ela.

— Come você... — ela sentiu um nó no coração: aquilo foi tão meigo, e tão espontâneo!

— Foi o Camus que te falou pra me dar o último bombom? — ela pegou o chocolate e o recolocou na caixa.

— Caraça! Não posso nem ser legal que já ficam achando que foi idéia dos outros! — ele fez biquinho.

— Seu bobo, eu tô só brincando contigo!

Lina tascou-lhe aquele beijão Hollywoodiano, com sabor de chocolate. "Hmmm... Além gatinho e fofo ainda beija bem!", ela pensava. "Nossa, que beijo é esse! Eu é que tô virando fã dela agora!" Os dois ficaram se beijando até precisarem respirar novamente.

— Er... Eu... Bem... Feliz Aniversário! — "Droga, Milo, estragou tudo! Tinha que se deixar levar, né, seu idiota! 'Beijo' não estava no combinado! Ah, mas foi tão bom..."

— Você já vai? — ela fez biquinho, partindo o coração dele.

— Desculpa, gata... Mas eu tenho que voltar para o Santuário, proteger Athena, salvar o mundo, essas coisas... — ele abaixou a cabeça, triste. E vendo que ela também estava assim, tentou levantar o seu astral:

— Que foi gatinha? Até parece que você não gostou da minha surpresa...

— Claro que não! Eu adorei! — ela deu um meio sorriso.

— Que bom! Então agora eu posso ir embora! — recolheu sua urna e se dirigiu até a janela — Ah... Mais uma coisa... Eu também adorei te conhecer! Tchau...

— Não! — ela abriu os olhos.

"Então foi tudo um sonho! Droga!" Nisso, ela viu a caixa branca, com apenas um bombom solitário. "Não, não foi um sonho! Milo..." Abriu um sorriso e comeu o bombom.

FIM?

Esse capitulo foi um presentinho da Srta. Nina para minzinha aqui! \o/

Mas eu quero continuar! Entonce... Se o fanfiction não comer eu posto aquê!

**Olha o recadinhu dela pra mim (XDD):**

_Milucho de presente pra você, ao pé da letra! Acabou ficando um pouco engraçado, mas quando você me falou que queria o "Milo de presente", eu só conseguia pensar nele dentro de uma caixa com fitinha e tudo... Ah, mas não foi tão ruim assim, vai! Teve Milo, chocolate, beijo, olha só! XD Espero que você tenha gostado! Feliz Aniversário! Beijos..._


End file.
